


[podfic] The Trouble With Sulu and Chekov

by erica_schall



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erica_schall/pseuds/erica_schall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sulu and Chekov catch a space disease that makes them act like tribbles, only interested in sex, food, sleep, and cooing at each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Trouble With Sulu and Chekov

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Trouble with Sulu and Chekov](https://archiveofourown.org/works/807291) by [hollycomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollycomb/pseuds/hollycomb). 



> A big thank you goes to dodificus for betaing!

  


[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?2a6sbbqibyrri43) or [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/?ujj96du8bc144p3)

**Author's Note:**

> image from: thinkgeek.com


End file.
